Blinded By Love-CyberSerpent style!
by CyberSerpent
Summary: G for now, PG later, maybe. Anyway, I'm sure u all know Blinded by Love by CreatiStar? Here's a remix by me with her permission! (A WEE little Nao-bashing)


Disclaimer- I don't Kodomo no Omocha

Disclaimer- I don't Kodomo no Omocha…erm, for one thing I don't look like Miho Obana.

A/n- Kyaaaaa!I'm going to my first ever anime convention, Ani-Magic 2001 this year in Lancaster, CA!Yayyyyy!I'm going as Misao from Rurouni Kenshin!Anywho, this is a second version of "Blinded by Love" by CreatiStar.I have, with her permission, the rights to make it, ok?OK.Anywho, here we are!Blinded by Love, CyberSerpent-style! (and so, obviously, there's absolutely NO Nao-bashing, as I like him very much_) (this occurred in sixth grade…but things just wouldn't seem right without Fuka, so I added her in, oki oki?) Oh!And guest appearances by me and Creatistar!

Blinded by Love 
    
    **"Mattemou wakaretai no yo**
    
    ImaKISU o sorashi nagara itta
    
    Guttotsuki hanasu kono me ni
    
    Odoroiteanata ha damatta ne…"
    
    "Stop!That's good enough for today.See y'all tomorrow!" the music director, Mr. Tonega, waved his hands and motioned at the three boys sitting down on the stage, gulping down bottled water."You three!Get a move on!"
    
    But instead of paying attention, they were *cough* quietly arguing.
    
    "I don't think you sang this part right, Tsuyoshi—"
    
    "Me?It was Akito who went off-key right at the chorus!"
    
    "You wanna pick a fight?"
    
    There was a little more arguments then each boy stood up and each separately crammed their instruments into their packs.
    
    "So see ya tomorrow?" Naozumi Kamura shrugged on his navy blue trumpet bag.
    
    Ohki Tsuyoshi smiled in reply."Hai hai, but don't forget, we have _school _tomorrow."
    
    Akito Hayama yawned, "We'd—::yawn::—be lucky if Mr. Tonega let us out early."
    
    Each murmured a "Sayonara" before disappearing into three separate cars.
    
     
    
    ~*School tomorrow morning*~
    
     
    
    "D-don't come a-any closer!" Michiya-sensei held up a textbook to shield her face."I-I'll call the principal!I-I mean it!" 
    
    "I wouldn't be so sure about that, _sensei._" Sana Kurata smirked and held up a roll of film, "I don't think you'd want _these _to be pasted on the bulletin board?"
    
    Michiya-sensei whimpered and yelped as some boys shot ink water guns at her.
    
    "S-Sana…" Sugita Aya, Sana's friend, tentatively tapped Sana on her shoulder."I don't think this was a good idea…"
    
    "Don't be stupid, of course it is." Sana replied matter-of-factly, adjusting her own water gun and spraying it at the wall."We're doing charity, in fact.Painting the walls, ya know?"
    
    Aya murmured under her breath, "I don't think so…"
    
    Suddenly the door slammed open and three men in black trooped in.They held up walky-talkies and said into them, "Coast's clear, bring 'em in!"
    
    "Ya know, if we're actually gonna _learn _something, I don't think bodyguards are neccesary." A male voice grumbled.
    
    "Eep!" a girl squealed and whispered to another girl, "that voice—you don't think…the rumors are _true?"_
    
    The other girl nodded vigorously, "I thought I saw three limos parked up front today! And they had litte Juvenile stickers pasted all over them!"
    
    "EEEEEEH!" the two girls squeaked as three boys walked in, followed by the principal, Naru Naru.
    
    Naru Naru explained, "We have these three children here for learning—oh dear…not you again, Sana Kurata!" 
    
    Sana gave a small devilish grin and sprayed the ceiling once more, "Hey, it's all in da scenery, ya know?"
    
    "No, I don't know.And if I see this again, it's dentention for a week, are we understood?" Naru Naru instructed, shaking his head and pacing outside.
    
    Sana laughed under her breath, "Oh boy, _are _we understood."
    
    "Um, excuse me?" one of the boys, he had brownish-black hair with glasses, raised his hand.
    
    "Yes?" Michiya-sensei tried to hide some of the ink spots on her blouse.
    
    "Is this _dump _our class?" Akito kicked at a ball of wadded-up paper.
    
    Naozumi was busy signing autographs, flashing his pearly-whites at every girl in the crowd—as a result making them all faint. (OK, that was a mini-bash…::ducks from overflying pans thrown by Nao fans, chanting "You lied!You lied!"::)
    
     
    
    ~*Lunch*~
    
     
    
    "Sana-chan!" Mitsui Fuka trotted up to her friend.A frown was fixed on her usually happy face."I heard what happened today at class.Didn't I tell you to stop messing around in class?Mou!" 
    
    Sana was focused intently on her fried shrimp and absent-mindedly murmured, "Uh-huh, yeah, whatever."
    
    Aya peeked tentatively at Fuka, who had steam coming out her ears.
    
    "Hey, how about here, Akito?It looks empty." an oh-too-familiar voice called over the chaos of the cafeteria.
    
    Sana, Aya, and Fuka looked to find Ohki Tsuyoshi setting down his tray with Naozumi Kamura and Akito Hayama.
    
    "Oh…I didn't notice it was occupied, gomen ne…" Tsuyoshi blushed, eyes flickering over to Aya.
    
    Aya reddened immediately.
    
    Fuka flashed a smile, "Hey, no worries. I'm Fuka, and this is Sana and Aya, we're just—"
    
    "Leaving." Sana finished for her, setting down her chopsticks and wrapping up her lunch in pink napkins."Sayonara." With that, she stalked down the lunchroom, taking the lunch with her.
    
    Aya looked at Sana, looked at Fuka, looked at Tsuyoshi (who blushed), and went after Sana.
    
    Fuka shrugged helplessly, "Some people just can't be helped, but ah well." She stuffed the last bit of her caviar sushi down her mouth and said thru her food, "I'll fe foing foo, fokay?(I'll be going too, okay?)" and she stood up to leave, tossing the dirtied napkins into the trash bin.
    
    "Whoa…I think I'm in love…" Tsuyoshi clutched at his heart.
    
    "Who?That girl with the hair pulled back into a ribbon?Aya, was it? She's okay, but that Sana girl—" Naozumi let out a wolf whistle, "she's the hottie."
    
    Akito let out a snigger, "_You _like _her_?She's all _haughty,_ not _hottie!"_
    
    Tsuyoshi laughed, "Nice pun, Akito."
    
    "But what about Fuka? …she was cute." Naozumi started to get all starry-eyed.
    
    "Cuter than Sana?" Akito whapped his head, "gawd you're such a flirt."
    
    Naozumi glared at him and suddenly straightened up and pointed at a girl with long black hair tied back into a ponytail innocently eating curry rice."You!" he bellowed, looking pissed.
    
    "Eh?" the girl looked up, then her face cleared."Nao-chan!"
    
    "Don't –chan me!I knew there was something familiar about you!You're CyberSerpent, right?The one writing this junk up!" Naozumi fumed.
    
    The girl smiled, "Guilty as charged."
    
    "Well then," Naozumi pointed to the above paragraphs, "you said there wasn't gonna be any me-bashing and look!_Look!"_
    
    Akito snickered, then turned to CyberSerpent, "I don't think you're supposed to be your _own _story, are you?"
    
    CyberSerpent shook her head, "Nah, but I can't resist bashing Nao-chan a little…he's just so cute…" 
    
    Tsuyoshi sweatdropped."Eh…you don't normally abuse the people you like…"
    
    Naozumi got up, ready to knock CyberSerpent's head in, but dozens of fan girls came in rush toward him, waving pens and autograph books, screaming, "NAOZUMI!TSUYOSHI!AKITOOOOOO!"
    
    As Juvenile was ambushed, a certain black-ponytailed girl slinked off into the shadows, one of her brown eyes mysteriously flashing red.
    
     
    
    ~*~
    
     
    
    "Sana?Sana!" Aya ran around the alley again, looking for her friend.
    
    "Psst!Over here!" a hand popped out from behind a wall and motioned for Aya.
    
    Aya, curious, walked over there and found Sana huddled up against the wall, an empty lunch box by her side."Just finished…ahh, sushi is good…" she patted her stomach.
    
    Aya nodded and said, "You know, you should really go back to class now, and I should too…heck this place is about 2 miles from the school!"
    
    Sana shrugged, "You can go, but I'll pass."
    
    Aya put her hands on her hips, "Sana!"
    
    "Hey, hey, calm down…I'll go then…but still…" she made a face, "those _boys, _ugh, revolting.Didja see how that Naozumi dude absorbed all the publicity like he was some kind of celebrity?"
    
    "Um…" Aya couldn't help pointing out, "he _is _a celebrity."
    
    "I stand corrected." Sana stood up and brushed off bit of rice and seaweed."Let's get going…what's fifth period?"
    
    "P.E." Aya replied.
    
    Sana's face lit up, "Great, my fav class!"
    
    Aya took this in, _You know what, if she smiled a little more often, she's actually look good with the Akito Hayama guy…_
    
    _ _
    
    ~*~
    
     
    
    "I _told _you," Naozumi threw up his hands, exasperated."The gym is _that _way!But would you listen?_Noooooo! _You had make us lost!_Now _where are we?"
    
    Tsuyoshi tried to make sense of the school map they had."Um…somewhere near the back door…"
    
    There was a small _creak _as the back door opened and in slinked Sana and Aya.
    
    "Sana!" Tsuyoshi cried."Just in time!Can you lead us to the gym?"
    
    Sana ignored them but Aya trotted over and said, "Just follow us, we have PE next too anyways."
    
    Naozumi was a little back-in-character now and he was hanging around in the back, murmuring something to himself and doing something on a notepad with a pencil.
    
    "Lemme see that." Akito snatched the notepad away from Naozumi.
    
    "Hey!Give that back!" Naozumi yelled, his face tinging red.
    
    Akito blinked, "Hey you draw purdy good…" it was a sketch of Sana, only in this picture she was smiling and her pigtailed hair was let loose in a cascade of amber brown.
    
    Naozumi's face colored and he yanked the notepad back—only Akito had tore the picture of Sana off and was still commenting it, with phrases like, "Well you could highlight her face a little over here—and I think her eyes are a lighter shade of brown…ano…the smile's pretty good, how'dja imagine it?"
    
    Naozumi felt anger mounting inside of him and growled, "Give.That.Back."
    
    Tsuyoshi took one look at the two and squeaked, "Maybe you should give it back to Nao, Akito."
    
    Akito shot a disgusted look at Tsuyoshi (which plainly said, "Let off this chance of a lifetime to tease him?As if!") and grinned at Naozumi slyly, "You like her, but it's obvious she despises you…tsk tsk, so young and going thru such pain…" he pretended to look all sad and sympathetic.
    
    Naozumi's face was getting redder, "Well let's see _you _get her to like you!I bet you cant even get her to NOTICE you, much less like you!"
    
    "How much?" Akito dangled the picture of Sana in front of the furious boy, "how much are you willing to give for this goddess of haughtiness?"
    
    Naozumi calculated carefully, "Slavery for two months!"
    
    "Three!"
    
    "Two!"
    
    "Three!"
    
    "Two!"
    
    "Three!"
    
    They carried on like this for other fifty minutes until Tsuyoshi meekly suggested 2½ months and that perhaps they should be going to P.E.
    
    But by this time, P.E. was already by far over. 
    
     
    
    ~*The girls' bathroom*~
    
     
    
    "Sana…" Fuka sighed, "Not this again, what kind of twisted fun do you see in this?"
    
    Sana ignored her and shook her can of puke green spray paint again, adding the last letter to her sentence tagged on the wall: **GO TO BLOODY (BLEEP), JUVENIL**
    
    Aya muttered something like, "You could at least censor the (bleep) part but nooo…"
    
    A group of gossiping girl bustled in and Sana quickly finished the **E**, kicking the can away to a stall.
    
    One of the giggling girls, Haruko, looked up from her gossiping and gasped at what she saw dripping on the wall."M-Momoko!" she frantically poked one of her friends and jabbed at the wall.
    
    The girl called Momoko (who had dyed blonde hair tied back into a braid) took one look at the wall and screamed.
    
    The rest of the girls glimpsed the wall and all of them shrieked blue murder and one even fainted.
    
    Haruko puttered around, shouting, "It's a disgrace!Disgrace to all girls!Having this—this obscenity on the wall of the girls' bathroom!This icky gooey green gunk splattered against thethe pretty pink tiled wall with pink fluffy bunnies us cheerleaders worked so hard to fund last year!And what's more, insulting _Juvenile, the cheerleaders' favorite band!!!!!! **UGHHHH!**_" with a groan Haruko, the head cheerleader, went up to one of the "pretty pink tiled walls with matching pink fluffy bunnies" and banged her head against it once: "This is for the ruination of all pinkness!" twice: "This is for the pink fluffy bunnies!" thrice: "And this for all the cheerleaders in this school shamed by—by this profanity!" with that Haruko collapsed on the ground in a dead faint, her forehead turned a nasty purplish-color.
    
    "Ohhhh Haruko! Haruko!" Momoko danced around the fallen head cheerleader hysterically, her hands clapping together in worry, "please wake up, ohhhh _please _wake up!"
    
    Sana didn't trust herself to speak; three of her ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh.
    
     
    
    ~*~
    
     
    
    "Say, it's a nice day, Sana, why don't we go out for a walk at the park?" the voice on the telephone suggested.
    
    Sana groaned, _Stupid (bleep)ing Naozumi! "Iie, iie, iie, IIE!!!" she yelled into the phone for the last time, and slammed the receiver down._
    
     
    
    ~*~
    
     
    
    "Um…no?" Naozumi said timidly into the tone of the phone.
    
     
    
    ~*~
    
     
    
    The phone rang again and Sana picked it up, ready to cover it with spittle, but when she heard Aya's shy voice she closed her jaw.
    
    "Listen, Sana, I was wondering, it seems like a great day and well…would you mind that if we went to the…err…I dunno, the beach?" Aya asked slowly.
    
    Sana thought this over: she had nothing to do today, and another thing, it _was a beautiful day… "OK, sure." She replied, startling Aya._
    
    "Great!Meetcha there at 10 then!" Aya said excitedly, and hung up.
    
    Sana did the same thing.Then an evil thought crept into her mind.With a devious grin, she picked up the receiver and dialed Naozumi's number.

  

    
    ~*~
    
     
    
    "Wow!The sun's waaaay too bright!" Fuka laughed as she shielded her eyes from the sun.
    
    Sana was dressed in a navy blue/cerulean blue one-piece with tiny sky blue flowers dotting it.She hated the thing, but it was either this or a pink frilly thing she got for Christmas last year.
    
    Aya adjusted the light lavender swimsuit she had on and her eyes widened as she skimmed over the beach."Look, there's Tsuyoshi and the others!"
    
    Sana groaned, sure enough, there was Juvenile, flanked by dozens of squealing girls.
    
    "Let's go say hi!" Fuka ran towards them, her black hair flapping in the wind.
    
     
    
    _::says in Digimon announcer voice:: What will come out of this too-friendly gesture?Will Sana be dragged into meeting Naozumi and Akito?Find out next—on Blinded by Love's second chapter—Do You Know What's Love?_
    
    _ _
    
    A/n- A girl with a short black ponytail scratched her head, "Ano…I don't think you'll ever continue if you leave it like that."
    
    CyberSerpent shot her a cheery grin, "Don't be silly, of course I will!"
    
    The girl clicked the "OPEN DOCUMENT" button on the computer and revealed tens of thousands unfinished works."I rest my case."
    
    CyberSerpent hurriedly clicked CANCEL and managed to say, "Eh…heh heh…well you know…"
    
    The girl (who was really CreatiStar) began counting off her fingers, "Let's see, you have an unfinished Sano+Megumi story from Rurouni Kenshin, a Duo Maxwell tribute for Gundam Wing—wait, no, make that _two Duo Maxwell tributes, the second chapter to __Choices We have to Make from Yu Yu Hakusho is barely started, and you're so obsessed over Ani-Magic 2001 you barely have time to do your Daikari poem!"_
    
    "You forgot the Digimon and CardCaptor Sakura crossover," CyberSerpent pointed out.
    
    CreatiStar rolled her eyes, "Oh, excuuuuse me!"
    
    CyberSerpent ignored her and turned to the readers, "Well later dayz!"
    
    CyberSerpent .~
    
    CreatiStar squeezed in the last word: "You better continue!"
    
     


End file.
